myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Saban Entertainment
Background: Saban was an independent television production company formed in 1983 by music and television producers Haim Saban and Shuki Levy (who also reached the bottom line with the edition of Nippon Animation Grimm's Fairy Tales) as Saban Records a U.S. subsidary of Saban International Paris (now SIP Animation) who proved music soundtracks to shows made by other companies (most notably DiC) in 1984 the company expanded in television production of its own and was renamed Saban Productions. In 1988 the company also established Saban International (now part of Disney-ABC International Television) for international distribution of its shows (Note: Though used interchangeably with Saban Internation Paris they were technically two different entitles). In the early 1990s the company renamed itself Saban Entertainment. In October 2001 this company was renamed as BVS Entertainment when Saban and News Corp. sold it to the Walt Disney Co. Today most of the Saban library is held by The Walt Disney Company through Buena Vista Studios Entertaiment (except for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and Digimon: The Movie are held by 20th Century Fox and all Power Rangers series which were reacquired on May 15 2010 are held by the newly-formed Saban Brands). Saban Entertainment can be found as Saban Capital Group Inc. a private investment firm here. 1st Logo (1984-1988) Nicknames: Rings of Saturn Pac-Man's Planet Pac-Man's World Logo: Against a purple/white gardient BG we see a static shot of purple Saturn-like planet with a ring. In the middle of the planet and the ring the word SABAN is seen in a very weird font. Below it is the word PRODUCTIONS. On the bottom half of the planet left there are five lines. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A synthesized rock-like theme which was sped-up on Hulk Hogan's Rock'n Wrestling. Music/Sound Varient: On ALF: The Animated Series the last note of the end theme was played instead. Availibility: Will probably be intact if any shows produced by Saban during this time are reran in the future such as Maple Town and I'm Telling. Preserved on DVDs of ALF: The Animated Series and ALF Tales. Scare Factor: Low and the music may startle some but this logo is simply annoying. 2nd Logo (1988-1996) (2010) Nicknames: Gold Circle Gold Coin Gold Plate Coin in Space Logo: On a background with stars a white marble rectangle with a round hole in the middle moves slowly from the left-hand of the screen towards the middle of the screen growing as it does so. In the hole glowing but in black lettering is the word SABAN nd below the circle-shaped hole is the word PRODUCTIONS (in later years ENTERTANIMENT) or INTERNATIONAL for international distribution with a gold line underneath. On the right side of the screen a gold plate twirls towards the middle of the screen it starts twirling faster and faster until it is affixed firmly in the hole in the center of the rectangle like a magnet attracting metal. Three white line forms on the bottom-left of the circle. Varient: There is a very rare varient without the spinning coin. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Early computer animation for this logo but it outdid the effects on the first season of Power Rangers. Music/Sounds: A synthesized theme ending what sounds like a jail door slaming shut. For most of the 90s shows the end of the show's theme played over it. Music/Sound Varients: *There are two short versions. The first one is the 2nd half of the logo theme. The other has the first three notes followed by the slamming jail door sound. *Sometimes the slamming door sound is ommitted. *The music was altered in 2010 for the remastered version of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This time it consists of a series of loud whooshes that culminate in a different slamming door sound. Availibility: Uncommon can be seen on pre-episodes of Power Rangers (specifically Mighty Morphin) when they're rerun. The 2010 varient was last seen on the remastered version of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on ABC's Satuday morning block ABC Kids the final episode was aired on August 28.The PRODUCTIONS varient can be seen on Noozles. The INTERTAINMENT varient was seen on international prints of various Saban shows of the era notably on English-dubbed anime shows. Scare Factor: Depending on the varient: *Low the jail slamming shut may unnerve some people but the logo is otherwise tame. *Minimal for the closing theme varient. 3rd Logo (1996-2006) Nicknamed: The (Saban) Twirly-Doo Logo: On a cloudy sky backround we see the kids, ethnically diverse and wearing extremely weird clothing are shown in a circle looking upward as the camera revolves around and zooms out for a second. Then the children Are laughing holding a peice of orange-yellow cloth with a globe pattern imprinted on it and throw it in the air as they are standing on opposite ends of a small orb. Then the children are laughing again are shown raising their hands up and releasing brown spherical objects into the air as they fade out as the ord (which resembles the Earth globe with yellow water and red and green continents) transforms into the SABAN appears below the logo. The Saban logo zooms-in slightly, it might be converge towards the center. Varients: There are 5 variations of this logo:. *A short version that only has the hands-up part of the animation with a abriged version of the music (two different versions were used). *A medium version that lacks the close-up shot of the kids. The music plays in its entirely (though sometimes only the first six notes and the last note of the jingle plays). *A long version has all the shots of the logo and the music plays completely. *In a 1997 film Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie a wind-blowing sound effect plays through the logo. *Some Saban Entertainment shows distributed outside North America have INTERNATIONAL at the bottom. The International varient of the logo can be found on Goosebumps re-runs on Jetix UK. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Nothing cheesy feet professional graphics used here. Music/Sounds: A 13-note flute/xylophone-like jingle that eventually coalesces into a trumpet. The sounds of children laughing are also heard throughout. Music/Sounds Trivia: This music is actually used on the English-dubbed version of Kamen Rider/Masked Rider (made before the twirly-doo was introduced) as the theme for one of the supporting cast members the alien Ferbus. Availibility: Still preversed on all Saban shows of the era such as Flint the Time Detective Mon Colle Knights and specifically on pre-2002 episodes of Power Rangers and the Digimon (the U.S. dubbed version) saga as well as on the most series from Saban's library including some of the 1980s Marvel Productions shows it owns (Dungeous and Dragons) among others. It can also be seen on Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. However the company itself does not exist anymore having been acquired by Disney and dissolved into the Disney corporate structure. Current episodes of Power Rangers and Digimon have no logo and a copyright credit to BVS Entertainment with BVS standing for Buena Vista Studios. Scare Factor: None to minimal the music and the kids catch someone off-guard but it may quickly become annoying to some. Saban Brands (Feburury 2011-) Logo: On a the left of the screen the Earth appears moving over at the same time the sun moves to the center and the three flying red ribbons two from our right and one from our left that form the Saban logo. Then once the Saban logo was formed we see the words SABAN Brands appearing letter by letter. The sun fades from left to right and we see some shining stars. FX/SFX: Ribbons flying and the Earth and sun moving in different directions. Music/Sounds: A guitar-driven sounder. Availibility: Seen on Power Rangers: Samuria on Nickelodeon. Scare Factor: Absolutely none.